Secret Origins
by Smallville82and9
Summary: An alien race is attempting to control the minds of the worlds most wealthy and powerful people. J'onn J'onzz,the last martian, is attempting to form a group of super powered people. Clark is willing to help but not all is what it seems.late season6.clois
1. In Blackest Night

**CHAPTER ONE: IN BLACKEST NIGHT**

_**-Coast City**_

It was a cool night as Hal Jordan walked swiftly down the side walk. His hands were in his pockets and he was trying to avoid bumping into anyone. He was trying to make it to the air field on time. A habit he was hopping to pick up.

He was never sure how long it would take him to get there. Ever time he was requested for a mission he would be sent a letter telling him which route to take. It was an attempt to make sure no one would follow him.

Finally he reached his destination. It was no secret that it was an air field, but only a few people knew what really happened there. Some of the United States most secretive weapons were tested here.

He entered the front building and walked up to the man at the front desk.

"Name and number"? the man asked.

"Jordan, Hal, four-four-two-one-four-one" he answered.

The man entered the number into his computer and waited as it loaded.

"So what have you got for me today"? Hal asked. The number passed and his identity was confirmed.

"Oh you know. The usual secret experimental fighter jet". The man then began printing out informational sheets of paper. He stapled them together and handed them to him.

"So the best kind" Hal said and walked to the door on his right. He opened it and stepped into the locker room. Ever time Hal entered this room he felt a little star struck. He was the only one doing anything tonight, but he knew that some of the best piolts in the world had been in this room.

He got dressed putting of his test flight uniform and grabbed his helmet.

He exited the locker room door and entered the hanger. It was the utter opposite of the locker room. He had been the only one there, but in the hanger there was at least a hundred people running around.

Hal didn't waist any time. He found what he was looking for and walked strait for the brand new jet. He stood in front of it in aw with his helmet under his arm.

A man in a military uniform and a clip board in his hand walked up next to him.

"Hey Rick. How are the kids"? Hal said knowing who it was without even having to look.

"Good. How have you been? I see you've made it on time for once" Rick said.

"I'm doing good and yeah I even surprised myself tonight" he said and got closer to the jet.

"You know the procedures Jordan. You have to talk with me first" a voice rang from behind them.

"Of course Bob. I do want to know how to fly this thing before I get in it". He followed Bob back to his office. It was standard procedures for him to be told everything there was to know about the aircraft before he could fly it.

Hal didn't like this part about what he did. After he was explained to about all the planes capabilities, he had to sign a document saying that he understood the risk. It always took away his adrenaline and brought him back to reality. Were there was a chance he wouldn't come back.

He signed at the bottom of the paper like he always did and left Bob's office. Seeing the plane again he started to get back his adrenaline.

The time had finally arrived.

"Ready for this one man" Rick said and patted Hal on the back.

"Yeah, lets do it" he said and started up the ladder to get to the cock pick. He made it to the top and sat down. Rick followed him and began strapping him in.

"All ready to go" Rick said and tapped Hal's helmet three times. Hal nodded and Rick went back down the ladder.

The glass door shut and Locked him in. He turned the jet on and started to roll backwards. The large doors of the Hanger opened and he could see the starry night sky.

He made his way slowly towards the run way. Finally after what seemed like forever for him. He got there. The take off was as usual it could be. Even thou he was the first person to ever fly an aircraft like this one, he felt like he had been flying it for a while.

He had been in the air for a few minutes when a voice came over the radio.

"Okay Jordan, lets try and pick up speed and no showing off today" it said.

"But Bob its night" Hal said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, don't be a smart ass" Bob said angrily.

Hal laughed and began to pull back on the control stick slowly. "How's this"? He asked.

"Fine, keep it up but don't go over board" Bob said back. Hal could tell he was still angry. _Or is he always angry _Hal thought. He couldn't make up his mind.

He continued to gain speed and he was slowly being pushed back in his seat.

"Hold there" Bob said. Hal stopped gaining speed.

"Take a right". Hal did. "Take a left". Hal did again.

"Your not saying Simone says" Hal said, but there was no response. Hal thought that out of ever thing he said that night that should have gotten the biggest rise out of him.

He turned back on to his previous course and slowed down. Still he herd nothing. Fear wasn't a luxury he aloud himself to have when he was flying, but he was getting restless. Then he felt the jet move slightly even thou he did nothing to make it move.

With aloud bang it felt like the right side had been hit by something. The plane began to spin out of control and started plumetting towards the Earth. Hal tried to gain control but nothing he did worked.

Then among all the noise he began to hear something.

"Hal !" "Hal !" "Eject"! "Get out of there"! Bob was yelling.

Hal pulled on the lever that should have shot him out of the cockpit, but it was jammed. _This is it, I knew it would happen early _Hal couldn't help but think.

He continued to fall and pick up speed. He went over everything he could do in his mind. He found nothing. He concluded that all he could do was close his eyes and hope there was no pain.

Right before he was about to hit the ground for some strange reason unknown to him he slowed down first and then hit the surface with a loud thud.

He was alive and for the most part unhurt. He couldn't believe it. He pulled on the lever to open the glass covering, but it was still jammed.

He took off his helmet and made sure to look down. He started banging on the glass with his helmet until it shattered. He pushed him self out of the seat and stood on top of the broken jet. His ears were ringing and he could barely hear anything.

As he stepped down and looked around he realized he was in the outskirts of Coast City. He also noticed he found it hard to stand. He fell over but caught himself on the wreckage before he completely face planted.

He made it back to his feet and began to walk. He stopped and turned around to see the very expensive plane in ruins.

Just then he thought he saw a green light flash by is face. He turned in the direction he saw it come from but found nothing. _You escaped with your life. Did you think you'd have your sanity as well _he wondered. But then he saw the flash of light again. This time he followed it.

The outskirts of Coast City was not a safe place to be. It was mostly desert with the occasional large rock formation. He made his way as quickly as he could. Ever now and then he would she the green light shine for a few seconds and then go out. He wasn't stupid he could tell it was probably leading him some where.

Then he thought he saw the outline of a person laying on the ground. It was almost pitch black and he could barely see. When he got closer it was confirmed. Yes. There was someone or _something_ there.

At first his eyes followed the green light. To him it looked like some kind of green ring. The ring moved throw the air and landed in the hand of the strange figure. The figure raised his hand to his face and Hal could it was _something _else.

The man, or at least Hal thought he was a man, was completely red and had no hair. Hal's first instinct was to run and he did.

"Wait"! the man yelled out. Hal stopped. He didn't know why. By all means he should have kept going, but he didn't. Hal turned around slowly.

"Please come here" the man said softly.

Hal walked very slowly towards the man and stopped when he was in front of him.

"Please tell me your name" he said. By know Hal could tell the strange person was not in good shape.

"Hal...Hal Jordan" he said almost whispering.

"My name is Abin Sur. I am the green lantern guardian of space sector two-eight-one-four. Greeting to you Hal Jordan".

"I take it your not from around here" Hal said binding down next to him. He noticed the was wearing a very strange green uniform. "I came here on a mission to warn you about them but they fired on my ship and I crashed".

"Warn us about what"? Hal asked deeply interested

Abin Sur cried out in pain and held his right side. "I don't have much time" he said and took a deep breath. "I sent my ring to find someone worthy of following me as a green lantern. It brought me you, so here Hal Jordan of Earth I give you my ring".

He extended his hand out to him. Hal could only look at the green glowing ring. "Please take it"! Abin almost yelled.

Hal took the ring and held it in his fist. He was almost afraid to look at it. "You must hurry. Leave here. If your government finds the ring they could do terrible things with it".

Hal stood up and looked around. He could see lights and he heard helicopters coming. Abin made a noise and Hal looked down at him. He was stretching out his hand.

Hal bent back down again."Promise me you will defeat them" he said with his last breath and his hand fell. Hal grabbed his shoulders. "Defeat who"!? he screamed.

Then he was reminded about Abin's waring and he heard the helicopters getting closer. He stood back up and looked around wandering what to do. Finally he did the only thing he could do. Run.

He was lucky he knew the area pretty well. If he didn't he would have spent weeks trying to get back into the city. He couldn't think about anything. All that his mind could think of was getting home.

Fifteen minutes ago he was doing what he loved to do and the his world was great. Now his world was falling a part. He was also lucky that it was night and there were few to no people in the streets. Seeing a guy in a flight uniform running like hell throw the streets might alarm people.

After running for some time he finally made it to his apartment. He was glad he kept a spare key under the door mat. Other wise he would have had to break down the door.

He shut the door behind him and fell to the floor. He had never ran that long before and he was exsausted. He pulled himself up and sat against the door.

He looked down at his closed fist. He pulled it up to his face and opened it. There sat the green ring that was now his. _It must have great power _he thought. _If it was so dangerous the government shouldn't know about it.  
_  
He knew he probably shouldn't but he was beginning to have the urge to put it on. After all, with everything that had happened to him. He had to know it was worth it. Slowly he took the ring in his left and and placed it on his right.

_Nothing _he thought after a few seconds. But then the ring began to fell warm and it started glowing brightly.

"_Hal Jordan" _he herd severely voices say in unison.

_"The ring has chosen you as its keeper. Us it well. You are the key to its power. Your will controls it. You must clear your mind and focus"_

Hal found it hard to move like many times that night. He though the voices had stopped, but then they began chanting.

_"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evils might, fear my power Green Lanterns light"!_

Hals eyes began to burn and he looked at himself in the mirror to his right.His eyes were glowing green. He grabbed the ring and began to pull and with much strength he finally got it off. He looked back in the mirror and found his eyes there regular colors.

He held the ring in his left hand. He throw it against the wall and it bounced off landing on the floor. It stopped almost perfectly in front of him.

Hal was tired physically and mentally. He wasn't sure what to think or do. However he was sure of one thing. It was official, he hated the color green.


	2. Clash

_yes i know there are a lot of spelling mistakes, but i'm trying to get better. the next chapter will have no mistakes. you can count on it._

**Chapter Two: Clash  
**

_**-Smallville, the next day.**_

Clark sat quietly on the couch in his living room. He was bored. He was beginning to think his life existed in to stages. One, he was dying of boredom. Two, the world was ending. Considering them both Clark thought that being bored wasn't that bad.

He flipped throw the channels and something caught his eye. It was the local news. Next to the news anchor it showed a picture of a plane wreckage.

"It is still unsure as to why the experimental jet lost control and crashed" the news anchor began saying. "There were no injury's report on the ground, because luckily the crash accorded in the outskirts of Coast City. However twenty one year old test pilot Hal Jordan is missing. No sign of him has been found at the crash site and investigators ,so far, have no leads".

A picture of Hal appeared on the screen in place of the crash picture. The anchor continued to go on and say that if the viewer had any information to call there local police. Clark thought for a moment about how strange the situation sounded.

Shelby,who was lying on the ground next to him, head popped up and he looked over at the door. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Clark considered looking throw the door to see who it was, but decided against it. It just didn't fell like there was much danger to him. He walked over to the door and was suppressed by what he saw.

It was a girl. She looked about his age. She had black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing jeans, a black jacket, and a white blouse. The thing that shocked Clark the most was he height. She must have been at least six feet tall. Clark couldn't remember meeting a girl this tall before. Clark also had to admit it was hard to keep his eyes on her face. He also saw that on each rest she had a metal bracelet.

Clark stood their holding the door open not sure as to what to do next. The girl looked him over and looked him in his eyes.

"Clark Kent"? she asked.

"Yes" Clark said quietly.

With out hesitation she raised her fist and began to swing. Clark watched as her fist headed for his chest.

With his great speed he easily caught it, but he was jolted back a little by the force of the punch. He looked at the girls face and she was surprised by how fast he was. Clark had an almost matching face of shock. He was surprised by how strong she was and that this girl he just meet was apparently trying to kill him.

She shock her head a little, as if to awake herself from the trance, and with great speed she lifted her leg up and kicked Clark in the jaw.

Clark's head snapped back and his body began to fly backwards. Like a missile he went throw the house and broke throw the back door.

Clark felt like the window had been knocked out of him, something he wasn't use to. He moved his neck to make sure his head was still attached to his body.

She walked gracefully throw the house and out the door. She stood in front of him proud of herself with her hands on her hips. She couldn't help but smile happily

This image enraged Clark. He looked up at her with a cold serious face. Her smiled faded, but she didn't want to seem intimidated so she tried her best to match his expression.

Then in a burst of speed that she couldn't even see, Clark got up and punched her in the jaw. She went flying back throw the house the same way Clark had. Except she burst throw the front door. Shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

Almost instantly Clark felt awful. He ran to the front of the house.

"I'm..." he started to say. He looked around and he found no one."...sorry" he finished.

Then he herd a sound behind. He turned to see what it was and saw his own tractor flying throw the air coming strait at him.

With quick moves he was able to stop it, but just barley. He slowly placed it back on the ground. He could barley keep the farm going let alone buy a new tractor. When he finally placed it on the ground he felt a fist slam into the side of his face.

Before he knew it he was breaking throw the grain silo and went out the other side. He landed with aloud thud. He looked up at the large hole he had made and standing up he said "I'm going to have to fix that".

"Thats not all" he herd female voice say. He knew what direction it was coming from and even thou he shouldn't believe it, he was half excepting it.

She was floating in mid air. Her feet were just a few inches from his face and he had a feeling what she was planning to do. So he made sure she never got the chance.

He grabbed her leg and throw her into the barn. He didn't want to be surprised again so he followed her with his super speed. She slammed into the stair case and it fell apart. She had become buried in the ruble.

_Fixing things, thats all I do around here _he thought as he looked at the mass of wood that use to be his stair case. He knew she would get back up. It was only a matter of time.

She pushed the destroyed steps off and got up. She almost lost her balance, but she quickly got it back. She didn't want to seem shaken even thou she was.

_Remember Diana, you can't always win with power.Use your mind_ her mothers voice rang in her mind.

_How am I suppose to do that _she thought to herself. Clark saw that she seemed to be thinking and started to do it himself.

He decide the best thing to do was something she couldn't, or at least he hopped she couldn't.

He concentrated for a few seconds and began to fell the familiar burning in his eyes. Diana noticed that his eyes seemed to began to glow. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she crossed her bracelets in front of her face just to be safe.

Clark fired a blast of heat vision. He made sure to aim for her bracelets. After all he really wasn't trying to hurt her. Although he doubted that it would hurt her much.

The blast hit her bracelets and the force knocked her out of the barn. The wall had been destroyed. She was really starting to get annoyed, but then her mothers words rang once more in her mind.

Clark exited the barn and continued to look at her seriously.

"I say we stop this, and you tell me who you are" Clark said.

Diana noticed he was standing in a puddle of gasoline. She guessed some machine in the barn had been broken. Next to her she saw a peace of wood that was on fire. She remembered why she was here and that it was arrogant of her to start this, but she had to end. _Hopefully it will knock him out _she thought.

"But were having so much fun"she called back.With all the speed she had she grabbed the piece of wood and throw it at his feet.

Clark knew were he was standing. He knew he could move, but he thought that this would be a way to tell her that it was over with out hurting her.

It landed in the puddle and exploded. The explosion knocked Diana back and engulfed the whole side of the barn in flames.

She pushed herself back on to her feet and stood in aw of the inferno in front of her. She was going to wait tell the flames went down to find him.

Then she herd something. She knew she herd it and she knew what it was. But she couldn't believe it.

Clark walked easily out of the flames. His jacket was on fire. When he emerged he took it of and throw it to the ground. His blue shirt had a few holes but was other wise in good condition.

"Great Hera, what are you"? she said quietly to herself.

Clark herd her and smiled a little. She seemed unable to move because of shock. Clark walked closer to her and stopped when he was standing right in front of her.

"Now..." he started to say.

But she swung her fist with all her might at him. He caught it just before it collided with his face. He dug his feet into the ground but he was pushed back some.

Then with her other hand she tried to hit him again. This time he was half expecting it. He caught it, but yet again he was pushed back a little. Clark had to admit to himself that regardless of gender, this was one of the strongest people he had ever meet.

She started to try and force him to his knees. Clark couldn't have any of that so he began to push back himself.

Diana could only think of beating him. Although she knew this wasn't why she was here and that she wasn't doing something that was going to help her, she had to much pride not to continue.

Clark wasn't thinking about much. He knew who would win this fight. He was more concerned about this strange girl. Where she came from? Who she was? How she had become so powerful?

With so many questions in his mind he decided he wanted answers. He decide to stop playing around. He pushed back with more strength. It was no were near how far he could go but it was effective.

Diana used all her strength, but she continued to slipped. Until finally she was forced to one knee.

She knew there was a way out of this one, but she would do almost anything before she would admit she was wrong. But then she realized that she was wrong and all thou she hated winning her battles that way it was her only way out.

"Okay stop"! she yelled.

Clark let go and backed up a few steps.

"My name is Diana Prince. I am a friend of J'onn J'onzz. He sent me here to meet you because he needs both of our help" she said.

"So is your way of saying hi, trying to beat the hell out of someone"? Clark asked. He wasn't sure if her trusted her. But he did trust J'onn. So if he trusted her then she must be trustworthy.

Diana was searching for the right words to say. Either way her reason was stupid and childish and she knew it.

"Since were going to be working together, I had to make sure you were strong enough. I was only going to hit you once and see if you lived" she said embarrassed.

Clark stood there with his mouth open. This was almost to unbelievable. Diana changed her mood to anger.

"I would have stopped but you just had to keep going" she said angrily.

"Me? You..." Clark began to say but then herd something in the distance. He listened closely and noticed it was police sirens.

He thought about where to go and what to do. An idea came to him and he decide to go with it.

"Come on the police are coming. i know a place we can go" he said and walked passed her.

"First off, how do you know there coming? And why run? Isn't this your farm"? she said puzzled.

"Lets just say I have good hearing, and if you'd like to explain to them this mess be my guest" he said looking back at all the damage.

Diana looked back to. She never really thought about everything that was being destroyed.

She turned back and said. "I'm sorry...so people don't know your you"?

"No they don't and I want to keep it that way, so if you don't mind please follow me" he said and waited for a response.

"Fine. Can you fly"? she asked.

"No, so good look keeping up" he said and began to run. He wasn't going as fast as he could. He waited her to be able to see him.

Diana shock her head and smiled. She was beginning to like this strange farm boy. Then with little effort she flew into the sky after him.

_**- Metropolis **_

"So who is this friend"? Diana asked.

"She's a very good friend. I just need to have a place to think" he said. They were walking swiftly throw a hall way. It was Chloe's apartment building. This was the only place he could think of going. His was busy thinking about his situation. He wanted to know more about how this girl knew J'onn and what she knew about the situation. Thats why he was going some where safe. To talk.

They reached the apartment door and Clark knocked three times. He looked both ways down the hall. There was no reason behind it. He just needed something to do during the wait.

A few seconds went by and there was nothing.

"Well..." Diana said getting a little annoyed.

Clark just looked back at her and knocked on the door three more times. _This isn't like Chloe _he thought.

He listed carefully and herd foot steps coming towards the door. yes finally after everything that had happened so far he was going to see someone who would understand and he could tell them about it.

The door opens and there she is. Lois Lane.

Clark couldn't speak and he was unable to move. Lois looked him over and saw what bad shape his cloths were was in. Then she looked at Diana and was stunned at her great physic. She also noticed her cloths were in bad shape. Her eyes moved back to Clark.

"I really think your dad should have told you were to go from here" she said sarcastically.

This familiar situation broke Clark out of his comma and he shock his head a few times.

"Lois! What are you doing here? Wheres Chloe"? he asked frantically

"She's on an assignment back east and asked me to house sit. Or in this case apartment sit. Didn't she tell you"? Lois asked.

Clark looked at the ground and thought for a moment. He remembered that Chloe had told him about all her plans and he simply forgot everything.

He looked back up at Lois and again was searching for words to say.

"Who's your friend" Lois asked and nodded her head at Diana. Clark backed up and motioned his hands at Diana.

"This is.." he said.

"Diana Prince" she finished for him and extended her hand towards Lois. Lois took it and they both shock hands.

"Lois Lane" Lois said and was not sure what to say after. "Its a pleasure to meet you" Diana said as if she knew Lois was stumped for words. "You to" Lois said back.

Clark then remembered why they were there.

"Could we just come in. We won't be long" he said.

"Sure" Lois said and moved away from the door. _This is strange even for Clark_ she thought. They both walked inside and Clark closed the door.

Clark wasn't sure what to do next. He needed to talk with Diana. Alone. Luckly for him Diana had her own plan. She walked over to Lois.

"Do you think it would be to much trouble if i used the shower"? she asked. Lois felt almost tiny compared to her. Lois wasn't a small women by any means. In fact she was pretty tall, but compared to the Greek goddess frame Diana had she might as well have been twelve again.

"Thats fine. Down the hall second door on the left" Lois said kindly. Diana nodded graciously and turned away down the hall. When she passed Clark she gave him a look as if saying "Your move".

When Diana was out of sight Lois's smile disappeared. She grabbed Clark's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

"What is going on Smallville"? she asked him. She still held on to his wrist and her tone was serious.

Clark tried to find something to say. _Oh every things just fine Lois. I just meet this super powered girl and she pretty much just destroyed the farm. Oh and were both going to go help my Martian friend after this. What to join in?  
_  
"I..I can't really say right now" Clark finally said.

"What are you with her or something, because it really doesn't matter to me"

"What. No were just friends" he said frantically. _"Friends'" we barely just meet _he thought to himself.

"So whats going on? Or are you just going to leave me in the dark"? she said and crossed her arms.

Clark thought about what to say and could find only the truth. "I want to tell you,but right now I just can't". His voice had become deep and serious. Lois wasn't use to hearing it that way and it surprised her.

She took a few steps back and unfolded her arms. "Fine. But I expect some sort of an explanation"

"Sure what ever you want"! he said relieved. After he took a moment to collect himself he realized it was asking a lot of her.

"Thank you" he said very sincerely.

"Sure...ummm I'm going to put something together for dinner" she said and pointed towards the refrigerator. "Do you want anything"?

"No thanks. Neither of us plan on being her much longer" Clark said going back to his normal voice.

"Are you sure your not just afraid of what I might create" Lois said and gave him a smile.

The familiar humor was a relief from his day. "Well lets just say I like being alive" he said as he exited the kitchen.

She went about her work getting stuff out of the refrigerator. Althought he had promised to tell her what was going on and she believed he would. She couldn't understand what would make him act this way.

As he exited the he saw that Diana was leaning against the wall next to the door with a smile on her face.

"What"? he asked softly making sure Lois couldn't hear him. She shock her head and went back down the hall. Clark followed and looked back at Lois who was busy in the kitchen.

They made there way to Chloe's bedroom and Clark opened the door letting her in.

"So what" Clark said.

"Nothing, just you two. I mean I have only been away from home for a few months and I can tell there's something between you" she said and sat on the bed.

Clark searched for the right words to explain there relationship. They had been hated rivals to as close as family and everywhere in between.

"Were just really good friends" was all he could say."Now back to our real problem". That was the good thing about a double life. When he didn't like one he could use the other to distract him.

"How do you know J'onn"? he asked.

"J'onn found me soon after I left home. He said he was interested in my powers and what I was planning to do with them. Then we became friends keeping contact every now and then. Yesterday he found me again. He said that something very bad was going to happen and that he would need my help but that we couldn't do it alone. So he told me where you were and that I should get you to join us".

"Did he say anything else"? he asked

"No and he never said what the problem was" she answered.

"That doesn't seem like him" Clark said softly. Then he remembered another question he wanted answered. "If you don't mind me asking. How did you get your powers"?

Diana laughed a little and said "I doubt you'd believe me".

"I think your be surprised at what I can believe" he responded.

Diana took a deep breath. "I come from an island called Themyscira. It is home to the amazons. My mother is queen of the amazons. She prayed to the gods for a daughter and they gave her me. They also gave me my powers to be a force for good in this world. My mother told it was for the best for me to go out into man's world to be Themyscira's ambassador. So here I' am".

Clark took a step back. He had to admit that he wasn't excepting something that big. But he learned long ago that when learn someones secret you should share your own.

"I was born on a planet called Krypton..." he started and Diana looked up. "...it was about to be destroyed and my parents put me on a ship and sent me here. My body acts as a solar batter and it gives me all my powers. I was adopted by a family in Smallville and I keep my powers a secret. Even thou I wasn't born here, life on Earth is all I know"

Diana was a little stunned. After all its not everyday you meet and alien. Although she has meet two.

Clark took this opportunity to lean against the wall and think. It had been a long day and he had a felling it was going to get longer

"What now"? he asked.

Diana looked nervously at the clock next to Chloe's bed. It read six PM. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Hopefully this will help" she said and walked over to give it to him. Clark had a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry. J'onn told me not to give it to you until after six. I don't know why". She handed it to him and he opened it up.

"Its a mans name. He said that this is who we need to get next. I'm not sure who he is"

Clark read the name once. Then a second. Then a third just to make sure it was really who he thought it was. He was surprised, but he knew he should have almost excepted it. He folded the paper back up and but it in his pocket. He headed for the door.

"So where to"? Diana asked.

Clark stopped and opened the door.

"Gotham".


	3. The Dark Knight

_Yes I know in previous chapter my grammar as been bad. Curse you English language! But don't worry I promise it will get better_.

**CHAPTER THREE : THE DARK KNIGHT  
**

_**-Gotham City**_

The darkness of a Gotham night is matched by few things.

A man wearing a black mask lifted a heavy box and placed it in the back of the truck. The back of the large eighteen wheeler was already full of boxes. Inside the boxes were everything illegal imaginable. Drugs, guns, stolen valuables and they were all about to become the property of one mobster.

The man went back inside the building to load the last box. He picked it up and turned around. He stopped and was surprised at what he saw in front of him.

A man wearing a black mask similar to his. A cross his chest and around his belt he had ever kind of gadget possible. He stood about six feet two inches. The thing that shocked him the most was the man's stare. His solid blue eyes were cold.

"What the fuck do you want? Get the hell out of here" the man yelled. But there was no movement.

The criminal started to charge.

This made Bruce happy. It was always easier when they made the first move. The man began to swing his fist and Bruce easily evaded it.

In one fast move he grabbed his arm and broke it in to places. Then with an elbow to the skull he was knocked out. His body fell motionless fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"What the hell was that"? A voice called from inside the building.

A group of men emerged. The first man out and the shortest of the group began to speak.

"Who the hell are you"? He asked. Bruce recognized his voice as the one who called out earlier.

"Someone who's not afraid to stand up to you" he answered in a low voice.

The man laughed. "Get this guy out of here". The group of men moved from behind him and surrounded him.

The man in front of him made the first move. He began to swing at him and Bruce easily caught it. Bruce hit the man's elbow with his fist which shattered his arm. Then all at once the mob of men jumped him.

In a burst of kicks and punches he began to take them out one by one. The short man stood away from the action in horror. He watched as his hired muscle was being torn apart by one man. But then all of a sudden he saw his opportunity. A large metal poll rested against the wall next to him.

Bruce looked down at the pile of broken body's he had created. He was glad those years of trying were starting to pay of. But before he had a moment to react a large metal poll slammed into his ribs. He fell to one knee and held his newly damaged side. Then the metal slammed into his jaw.

The short man closed the back of the truck and ran to the front. He climbed inside the driver's side and slammed the door.

Bruce got back to his feet at the noise of the engine starting. He spit out blood that had formed in his mouth as the truck began to drive away. He soon realized this and began to run in hot pursuit.

He ran along side the passenger side and made it to the window and tried his best to ignore the growing pain in his ribs. He jumped on to the foot step and rammed his elbow throw the glass. The man inside screamed in fear and shock.

Bruce reached in and unlocked the door. He moved to the right side of the door and opened it. The man inside looked at him in fear and Bruce punched him in the face knocking him into the other seat.

Bruce jumped inside and gained control of the large vehicle. He slowed down and pulled over. He looked over at the man inside the seat next to him and noticed he was waking up. He grabbed him by his shirt collier and drag him out side.

He picked him up and slammed him into the side of the truck. The look of fear on the man's face gave him much joy.

"Don't kill me man. Just please don't' kill me" he yelled with blood running down his face from his newly broken nose.

"I'm not going to kill you. When you get to jail tell all your friends that Gotham doesn't belong to them any more" he said coldly. With on shift move he slammed him into the truck knocking him out cold.

An elderly white haired man sat at the desk looking at the old grandfather clock. The clock had broken years ago and it was never thrown out because of its rich history. Now it helped guard one of the largest secrets of the world.

Alfred Pennyworth watched it with great care. As he feared that it would never open again. But then his fear was lifted as it slowly began to open.

"Master Wayne. I hope your night activities were enjoyable" he said in a kind British accent.

Bruce Wayne emerged from the darkness and walked slowly toward the desk.

"Remind me to ask Mister Fox about an alternative means of transportation. The bike broke done twice on my way back".

"But other then that how did it go"? Alfred asked.

"Almost perfect" Bruce said and started walking slowly toward the chair in front of the desk. Alfred stood up and motioned at the chair he was sitting in, but Bruce shook his head.

"Only almost Sir"? Alfred said still standing next to the chair.

"They weren't afraid of me. At least not at first" he answered and grabbed his side.

"Is everything alright"? Alfred asked in concern.

"Yeah. It's just a bruise"

"I'll make sure to bring a bag of ice with your dinner" Alfred said trying to sound cheerful.

"Thanks Alfred" he said and with that Alfred left.

Bruce leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. He was going over everything that had just happened in his mind. _It's my own fault. I lost track of him. I can't make the same mistake again _he thought to himself.

He looked forward to contemplating his actions for the rest of the night. Little did he know that his night wasn't over yet.

"Can't we just call him"? Diana asked as she and Clark walked along a dark road.

"They don't exactly have a billionaire section in the phone book" Clark said and looked up at the huge building known as Wayne Manor.

"I thought you said he was your friend" she said and looked up as well.

"Not exactly" he responded and motioned for them to continue on. They continued on and made it to the front gate.

"Now..." Clark stopped and turned around. "...don't go trying to prove how tough he is" he said with a smile.

"You're never going to let me forget that, will you"? she asked.

"Right now its one of the few things I have on you" he spotted the intercom system and moved over to it. He pressed the red button and the red light lit up. This showed the person inside someone was at the gate.

Inside Alfred saw this and walked over to the intercom. He pressed the green button which made it so both sides could hear each other.

"Hello" he asked trying to sound polite. Even though he was angered by the how late it was.

"Hello ughh.. my name is Clark Kent I'm a friend of Bruce Wayne and I need to speak with him" Clark said. He was caught of guard because he really hadn't given much thought about what he was going to say.

"Not friends"? Diana said quietly. Clark gave her a look of annoyances.

"My I ask why it is such an important matter"? Alfred asked. By now he was watching them both throw the surveillance camera. He couldn't think of any reason why this two people would have anything to do with Bruce.

"Uhh.. I can't really say. If you could please just tell him who I am he should understand" he tired to sound as polite as he could.

"Very well. I shall tell him your here. One moment please" Alfred said went back into the study.

Bruce was still looking up at the ceiling lost in his thoughts when Alfred returned.

"Master Wayne" Alfred interrupted. "You have a visitor. A Mister Kent"

"Clark Kent"? He asked abruptly. He had almost jumped out of his chair.

"Yes Sir I believe he said that was his name and his not alone".

"Where is he"? Bruce asked and stood up.

"At the front gate sir" he said with a small laugh.

Clark and Diana stood leaning against the wall unsure about what to say when they herd a voice ring out.

"Who's she"? Bruce asked. He sounded angry.

"She's a friend of mine. You can trust her Bruce" Clark said trying to sound confident.

Bruce thought for a moment. He had never meet this girl and he knew he shouldn't trust her. But he did know that from there past experience he could trust Clark. At least for the most part.

"What do you need"? He said after a long pause.

"I..." Clark began to say but his mind went blank. _Why are we here?_ He thought to himself. Diana didn't know any more then what she had told him. All he knew was that they would need his help.

"It kind of has to be explained face to face" he said finally.

Again there was along pause.

"So what? Am I going to have to rip the door open"? Clark said trying to kill some of the tension. After a few seconds the gate doors slowly began to creep open.

Clark and Diana began to walk slowly up the long drive way.

"So how does a seminally simply farm boy meet, as you called him, one of the most powerful men in the world"? She asked.

"Well he didn't hit me with his car if that's what you mean" Clark answered sarcastically.

"What"?

"Nothing. It was a bad joke. I'll explain everything I can later" he answered.

Finally after what seemed like ages to them both they reached the front door. Clark reached his hand up to knock but the door was pulled from him. An elderly white haired man was standing there holding the door open for them.

"Good evening Mister Kent and Miss..." he began to say.

"Prince" she finished. "How do you do"? She asked politely and extended her hand. Alfred took it and shook it softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Prince, but I fell like I must remind you that I'm the butler so it's my job to be the polite one" he said with a warm smile.

"And it's nice to meet you as well Mister Kent" he said as he shook hands with Clark.

"It's a pleasure" Clark said in return.

"Yes well. If you don't mind I need you to follow me into the study. Master Wayne is waiting for you there". Alfred turned around and went at a rather quick pace towards the first door in the entrance hall.

He opened the door and motioned for them to get in. They entered slowly into the dark room. "I think its best if I leave you three alone" he said and shut the door softly.

Quickly the lights turned on and Bruce Wayne sat on the opposite side of a desk in the middle of the room.

"The darkness suits you" Clark said and moved slowly toward the chair in front of the desk. Diana followed him and made it to the chair next to him.

"Please" Bruce said and looked at the two chairs in front of him. They both took a seat. Clark introduced them both and Bruce began to speak.

"As you can image I am very busy so I'd like it if you could get to the point about why you need my help" he said as he looked back and forth between them.

Just then the phone on his desk began to ring. Like almost every other thing Clark had seen in Bruce's 'castle' it appeared to be very expensive.

Bruce gave them both a look of apology and picked up the phone.

"Hello" he said. Clark noticed that his voice seemed to change when every he spoke with someone who thought he was only a billionaire playboy.

Clark thought about listing in on the conversation but, decide not to thinking that it was probably one of Bruce's business partners. However he changed his mind when he saw Bruce's expression change.

"How did you get this number"? Bruce asked. His _dark_ voice was back.

"I can't explain right now. You must allow everyone in the room with you hear what I have to say". Clark recognized the voice on the other end almost immediately.

"J'onn"! He almost yelled out.

"You know this man"? Bruce asked while moving his head from the phone.

"Yes. His the whole reason we're here" Clark answered.

Almost with out hesitation Bruce pressed the button on the receiver and placed the phone back on it.

"Can everyone hear me"? J'onn asked.

"Yes" Clark answered from them all. He looked around and realized that not only he was now standing up but all three of them were now circled around the phone.

"I don't have much time to explain, so this will have to be quick" he said at a fast pace. This was strange to Clark and Diana. To them he always seemed calm.

"I believe a force is at work that is trying to take over the planet. For the pass few months I've been tracking it done and I believe I have found out its ultimate plan. In two days an event is being held in Metropolis. Some of the worlds most powerful and influencetial will be attending. I believe it plans to take over the minds of these people in order for it to expand its power".

"That's why you need my help" Bruce said breaking the silence the three of them had fallen into.

"I believe I know what your taking about. I'm invited to that party, so I'm your foot in the door" he said. He was glad that for the first time in a while he understood something. He hated the felling of not knowing what was going on.

"Yes! That's exactly right, but I'll talk more about that later. For right now I need you to do something for me Kal-el" J'onn said with the tension in his voice growing.

Diana and Bruce looked puzzled until Clark answered back. "What do you need"? He asked.

"If you have any allies that you can trust and that you think could help us you should get them involved"

"I know a few people"

"Good. I must stop taking for now. I apologizes for my actions, but I a sure you all that I am only trying to help and this is the only way how. I will see you all soon, but good bye for now and good luck" With that the phone clicked off and silent's filled the room.

They spent the next hour taking about what to do next. They finally decide that they would both stay the night and Clark made it clear that more friends of his may be joining them soon.

Bruce was still not sure if he should believe anything that J'onn said, but he knew that he trusted Clark and decide that at least for now he should play along. They stayed in the room unsure about what to do next.

"Am I to assume that our guest will be staying for dinner Mater Wayne"? Alfred said. The three of them turned to see that he had opened the door slightly and he was sticking his head in the room.

"Yes. I believe that's the case. Let me help you" he said and stood up.

"Do you need any help" Clark said and stood up as well.

"No thank. Please you two make your self fell at home"

Clark and Bruce shared a stare for a few seconds and he left. Diana noticed this and it reignited her curiosity about how these two men, who seemed to have nothing in common, knew each other.

Clark walked around for a while lost in his thoughts and remembered what J'onn had told him to do. He pulled out his cell phone and decided to call the person he knew could get there the quickest.

"So could you tell me how you two know each other" Diana interrupted. She tried to sound polite but it was apparent that she really wanted to know.

Clark stopped dialing and stared intently at his phone. He wasn't sure exactly how much he could tell her.

"Its not like we don't have time" she said.

He turned and looked at her. She was standing almost in front of him with her hands on her hips. A stance Clark was beginning to find out she used a lot. He wasn't sure why, but he decide to tell her anyway. The word forced its way out of his mouth.

"Fine..."


End file.
